Meet theFamily!
by Stratagirl
Summary: What the title says,lol. IT's AU so the Gundams don't exist. There will be a second version with more...entertainment to it,lol. Enjoy! : .


Title: _**Meeting the ...Family?!**_

**Gundam Wing **

**One-shot**

**So yeah this is part two of my one-shot "Dreaming of You" . So this one is for Anonymous Void, ****Sweetums128neo and ladyasile. Thank you guys very much for you reviews, all three of you. I hope this is as good as the first one. I'm going to make a second version of this :shrugs: because I feel like it and having two versions is fun ^_^. Also Anonymous Void wanted a continuation or follow up, so here it is :). :sighs: I don't know why but I just love this couple, it's nice to read about this couple, their so cute together hehe :). Anyway! lol, enjoy and have a great day. Also, the mentioned show/comic "Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends" yeah, doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the awesome and creative mind of Stan Lee! XD. **

* * *

Quatre and Duo were in their favorite spot, under a tree at midnight as the moon shown bright in the midnight sky. The blond was stroking the braided man's hand every so smoothly. Duo enjoyed this time they got to share together. They had been seeing each other for a good two months now. They had been talking about how they should meet each others families. Duo was okay about that and all...if he had family left alive for the blond to meet. Duo couldn't remember a time in his life that he was this happy...okay that one time when that certain volume of "Spider Man and His Amazing Friends" was released...nope he wasn't even THIS happy. Yeap, life was good for the braided man. Quatre leaned forward and then turned around on his knees and took Duo's one hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it ever so softly. Duo smiled happily.

Quatre then spoke. "Duo...do you want to meet my family next week?"

"Are you kidding. I'm up for it if you are." but in reality Duo was as nervous as hell. He would never admit it thought. The braided man didn't think he had to either. Quatre had this ability and it wasn't because he was a vampire. He could sense other' feelings, their emotions and how they they felt about...certain things.

"Don't be nervous my braided beauty. You'll be fine. They will just love you. I know they will because I love you." the blond leaned up and gave Duo a gently sweet kiss.

That morning Duo has his best friend come over and help him pick out a outfit the 'meet the parents' event that was taking place that coming Wufei made it over to Duo's place he looked at the helpless man and sighed. "I can't believe you call me over to help you pick out a outfit. You know I'm not fashionably inclined Duo." the Chinese man shook his head and put his hand to his head.

"I know Wuffers but I need help still! I don't want to go over there looking-"

"Like crap?" the black haired man finished for him.

"Yeah...something like that." Duo rubbed the back of his head.

They headed back to Duo's room and started to go through his closet of...random cloths and outfit's he had collected over the years of living there.

"Duo I just gotta ask...what the hell do you do with all these cloths?! You can't possibly wear them all that much?" the Chinese man laid down a pile of shirts on the bed and Duo a couple pair of jeans and nice dress pants.

"I don't know Wuffers." he shrugged and then said. "I sometimes lend them out." and went back to the closet to get out more pants.

"That is enough Duo, we have plenty here to make you a...decent outfit."

The braided man came back and they sat down and went through the 'no!' outfits, the 'maybes' and even the 'where did you find this at' one's as well. In the end they agreed on a nice button up forest green shirt along with a black pair of jeans that were nice but not too nice. Duo wasn't the tie wearing kind of guy but he wasn't the type to go to meet the parents in a pair of just plain jeans and a every day t-shirt either. He wanted to look nice for his man.

"Thankx so much Wuffers!" the braided man glomped the Chinese man happily.

Wufei sighed and patted the happy Duo on the back. Then said. "Don't call me that Duo." and shook his head. The chestnut haired man hust smiled hugely at his best friend and thanked him again before the Chinese man left to go back home. Now all Duo had to do was make sure he didn't screw up while he met the family. He only had a couple more days until then, he could totally do it! He would meet the fmaily and it all would go good. Yeah, he could do this. He flopped on the bed, belly down. "I can't do this." he mumbled through the bed that muffled his voice.

* * *

Quatre tugged at Duo's arm as the made their way to the blonds house. Duo was all excited about meeting his family but at the same time very nervous. What if they didn't like him? what if he wasn't...well what they expected...what if they wanted Quatre to be with another vampire?? What would he do then? 'kidnap' the blond and run away somewhere the family wouldn't find them?

"No, that wouldn't work." the braided man shook his head as he thought out loud.

Quatre stopped as they neared the house and looked at his boyfriend. "Is something wrong Duo?" Quatre gave that worried cute look to the chestnut haired man.

Duo blushed and thought happily. 'oh man! I love that look on him!' . The braided man smiled down at Quatre. "Nope, everything is fine." which was a lie. He was really nervous! Him, Duo Maxwell! He sighed and just tried his best to calm down. Just as they stepped up to the door Quatre stopped and turned to Duo. The braided man looked down confused. Why weren't they going in?

Quatre leaned up on his toes and kissed Duo lightly but sweetly. "Don't worry Duo. They'll love you, I promise."

Duo just nodded his head as the blond giggled at the braided man's nervousness. Just as Quatre shut the door there came the sounds of running feet and then they stopped. The next thing Duo knew he was flat on his back and something was weighing down on his chest. He opened his eyes, that he didn't even realized he closed, and looked into the blinking eyes of a young girl. She looked no more than 13 years old but the look in her eyes told the braided man she knew more than what she looked like she would know.

The girl smiled brightly. "Hi, my name is Jade. What is your name? What do you do for a living? Do you really love my brother? Are you guys really going to get married? So does that mean you'll be my Brother in law? And can we-" Quatre lifted the girl off of Duo's chest and stood her no her little feet.

"Now Jade that is enough. Let Duo calm down and breath. You knocked the wind out of him." The blond gently told the light brown haired girl.

The girl smiled and nodded. Jade then ran off towards a pair of swinging doors. Duo watched the energetic girl and blinked. So many questions...was she being serious?

"I'm sorry Duo. She gets overexcited when I bring guests over to visit...which isn't that often at all." the blond offered his hand to his braided haired boyfriend.

"thankx." he patted his butt and some dust came off. "Well at least she likes me, right?" and smiled at the beautiful blond.

"Yes, she does, very much. And I'm positive everyone else will too."

Duo just had to know, how many people were in Quatre's family. 5? 10? or even 15? This was a bigger house than he expected. It was still a house, not quiet big enough to be considered a mansion but still bigger than he was use to.

As the walked to what looked like the kitchen of the house Duo spoke up. "So Quatre, how many people are in your family, I mean that live here?" he asked as they went through the swinging doors.

"There is only five of us." the blond smiled as they turned back to everyone in the kitchen.

There was a man and woman, older. Jade, who he had...somewhat met and then there was a guy that looked a little older than Quatre. So why did they all live in that big house then? Was it passed down in their family? Or did they just decided to buy a house that was a bit too big for five people? Duo didn't really know and he didn't really want to ask, it would be like he was prying and he didn't want them to get that impression on the first meeting. The older guy came up to Duo and lifted his chin and looked into the braided man's eyes. "What a hottie you have brought to us little brother." and he smirked. Duo gulped and didn't know what to do. He supposed honesty was the best. He was taken after all, by Quatre.

"Sorry but-" he was cute off by the blond.

"He's taken Gaia" Quatre spoke out and came over to grab the braided man away from his older brother's flirtous personality.

"Well that just sucks. How come every time you bring someone home he's eithen take or he just doesn't swing that way." the older man sighed and ran his hand through his brown/blondish long hair.

Their mother walked up to Gaia and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well perhaps it's because he hardly brings anyone home." she then turned to Duo and smiled as she extended her hand. "I'm Flora, it's very nice to meet you Duo. We've heard so much about you from Quatre."

The blond blushed as Duo looked at him. "Mother!" said Quatre.

The father came up beside the mother. "Well you do son." and then he stuck out his hand for Duo to shake as well. "I'm Sora, it's nice to you meet you Duo."

Duo took the man's hand and shook it. It felt so cold and...just cold. He didn't know what to expect from Quatre's family. The braided man didn't know really think about their vampire side, he was just nervous about meeting the family. Duo could now see where the blond got his amazingly good looks from. His mother had white blond hair like Quatre and was about medium in height. The father was taller than the mother but shorter than the older brother. The father had short brown hair. Yeap, Quatre definitely looked more like his mother than he did his father. How nice it must be to have a family. But then again he did have someone, he had the blond. They all talked for a bit and mingled and laughed about how the two were so into each other. Gaia still flirted with Duo but the braided man didn't care, he knew it was all fun and games and that the older man didn't mean it now, he was just playing around. Quatre laughed at how Duo would blush with the kind of stuff his older would come up with to say to the poor braided man. During dinner there were questions, and lots of them, about where Duo lived and what he was into and what he did for a job and where he lived, if he lived on his own with his family. That's when they found out that he didn't have any family left. The blonds family was a bit sad for the braided man but then cheered up when Duo mentioned that he had Quatre now. Flora had told him that if he need anything that he was to just call or tell Quatre and they would be there for him. At that moment and in those memories of being there with Quatre and his family...he felt as if he had gained a second family and he was truely absolutely happy. After dinner Quatre lead the braided man up the stairs and to a room that was off to the left and all the way down the hall way. Duo though he saw Flora wink at him before Quatre grabbed his hand and pulled him out the kitchen. The braided man just blinked and let the blond pull him out of the kitchen.

When they reached the door of the room the blond released the braided man's hand and opened the door, all the way and standing beside the door and motioning the braided man to come inside. Duo entered a room filled with tons and tons of litted candles just lighting up the whole room and it was a big room too. There was a table set beside the window and the moon's silver light shined on it. Duo's breath was caught and he was just staring at the whole room, just looking around. Why was the blond doing ths for? He wasn't use to people doing...stuff like this for him. He turned and looked at Quatre and the blond walked up to Duo and planted a kiss to his lips and whispered in his ear "Happy Valentine's day Duo."

Duo blushed like mad but smiled happily none the less. He was just so happy he couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was. Quatre saw the huge smile on his face and giggled. He knew what to do to make his braided man happy. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"What is this?" Duo asked as he looked at the food on their plates and in the bowls in the middle of the table.

"It's desert. Eat up. I made enough so you could have as much as you wanted."

Duo just laughed. "You know me far to well Q." and he leaned over the table at which did the blond too and they kissed over their Valentine desert.

The end! :)

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed that and that the ending didn't make you mad or anything, lol. If you want more just let me know. I can't promise how soon I would have it out but I can try to work on it :). Have a great day everyone and happy readings and/or writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **


End file.
